Chocolate
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Mengkisahkan tentang seorang gadis pindahan dari Oregon yang bertemu seorang pembuat cokelat terkenal asal California. Tapi, bagaimana kalau sang pembuat cokelat itupun tak pernah merasakan cokelat buatannya sendiri, bahkan tak tahu kalau cokelat yang dibuatnya itu benar-benar pahit? Akankah Sakura menyadarkan sang pemuda pencuri ciuman pertamanya itu?/ Mind to RnR?


**Chocolate**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

.

.

.

_Mengkisahkan tentang seorang gadis pindahan dari Oregon yang bertemu seorang pembuat cokelat terkenal asal California. Tapi, bagaimana kalau sang pembuat cokelat itupun tak pernah merasakan cokelat buatannya sendiri, bahkan tak tahu kalau cokelat yang dibuatnya itu benar-benar pahit? Akankah Sakura menyadarkan sang pemuda pencuri ciuman pertamanya itu?_

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura merapatkan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya. Bulan Oktober, salju memang belum turun tetapi angin musim dingin sudah amat terasa di negara bagian Amerika Serikat ini. Jalanan California yang saat ini lenggang itu menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Beberapa taksi berwarna kuning dengan tulisan yang menyala di bagian atas mobil berjejer di samping trotoar.

Berada di kota ini merupakan kebanggaan baginya. Dia, seorang gadis desa dari Oregon mendapatkan beasiswa di University San Diego. Memang masih banyak universitas di Oregon yang lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan universitas yang biasa disingkat USD ini. Tujuan kuliahnya dulu adalah Oregon States University, namun diurungkannya karena hanya dengan melihat biaya masuknya saja Sakura dengan cepat meneguk ludahnya agar tenggorokannya tidak kering.

Aroma manis dan lembut hinggap pada indera penciumannya. Sakura berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepala pada sebuah toko yang baru-baru ini nama pemiliknya melejit dengan pesat di dunia. Di kaca toko itu, dipajang beberapa kue dengan _custard _yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa buah beri. Di sampingnya lagi, beberapa macam jenis cokelat berbentuk bulat, bahkan ada yang berbentuk kapal dipajang dengan indah, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan tahan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam toko itu—termasuk Sakura.

Dengan perlahan akhirnya Sakura meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya, membuat lonceng toko bernama '_Uchiha's Coffe Shop _' itu terbuka. Bila disebut _Coffe Shop_ pun sebenarnya kurang cocok, faktanya toko ini lebih menonjolkan menu mereka dalam bidang _dessert _dan cokelat. Ya, cokelat. Benda berwarna coklat dengan rasa manis lembut dan aroma khas yang biasanya ditaburi kacang _almond_, _hazelnut, _mente, dan kismis—atau bisa juga diisi kulit jeruk kering dan jeli. Makanan yang banyak diburu di hari Valentine dan disukai para wanita ini memang banyak menjadi favorit orang-orang di seluruh dunia.

Diliriknya seluruh penjuru _Coffe Shop _ini. Beberapa orang telah duduk di meja dan memakan hidangan sarapan mereka. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, berjejer-jejer kaca etalase yang dihiasi menu-menu andalan tempat ini disusun di dekat kasir.

Sakura menghampiri salah satu etalase itu dan membungkuk untuk melihatnya. Bersamaan itu pula seorang wanita yang memakai baju putih khas koki dengan topi putih berdiri di balik etalase. Tanpa menghiraukan wanita yang menunggunya untuk memilih, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi etalase. Matanya pun tertuju pada sebuah cokelat berukuran sebesar ibu jari dengan taburan kacang almond di atasnya dan sedikit _custard_.

Sakura pun tersenyum sesaat, namun senyum itu luntur ketika dirinya membaca kertas kecil yang ada di depan piring bertumpukan cokelat-cokelat yang menggugah selera itu. Kembali ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia kembali berdiri dengan tegap. Dua ratus lima puluh dollar untuk cokelat sekecil itu?!

_Don't make me laugh!_

.

Seorang pria berdiri tepat di sebelahnya—ya, Sakura dapat melihat pria itu dari sudut matanya. Yang membuat Sakura membelalak terkejut, adalah pria yang kini disampingnya merupakan pria yang baru-baru ini namanya melejit, Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang memakai pakaian ala koki itu menunjuk sebuah makanan yang ada di dalam etalase tanpa berkata sepatahpun pada wanita yang ada di balik etalase.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sepotong _croissant aux de amandes. Croissant _itu diisi dengan krim almond, dicelup ke dalam sirup dan ditaburi potongan almond, kemudian dipanggang lagi sampai krim almond itu mengental dan _croissant_nya menjadi renyah.

Pria itu menerima piring berisi _croissant_nya. Beberapa detik tatapan Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu. Mata hitam pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan angkuh—sama seperti apa yang dikabarkan di media-media cetak tentang karakter si pembuat cokelat nomor satu di California ini.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi. Ia tak ingin menanggung malu karena sudah bersiap memesan namun tidak jadi karena harga yang sangat fantastis itu. Ia terpaksa berdusta, "Sayang sekali tidak ada _croissant _yang biasa." Gumamnya agak keras, agar wanita di balik kaca etalase itu mendengarnya.

"Tapi ini ada—"

"Kalau begitu aku cari di tempat lain saja." Sakura dengan cepat memotong perkataan wanita itu dan segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu karena ia telah melihat sebuah _croissant _tepat di bagian depan etalase. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?

Sakura berjalan cepat. Ia mendengus keras dengan wajah tertekuk. Ibu jari kaki dan jari kelingking pada kedua kakinya terasa berdenyut akibat terlalu lama berjalan dan dijepit sepatu flat _pink _yang sebenarnya sudah kekecilan itu. Kondisi ekonominya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin mengalami krisis membuatnya menahan keinginan untuk membeli sepatu dan baju baru. Panen gandum di Oregon musim kemarin gagal total akibat serangan belalang, terpaksa Ibunya tak mengirimkannya uang. Ibu Sakura pun memakai uang hasil panen sebelumnya yang hanya tersisa sedikit.

_**Beep Beep**_

Sakura meraih ponsel yang diletakkannya di saku jaketnya. Di layar ponsel yang masih terkunci itu terdapat simbol berwarna merah berbentuk sebuah surat dan angka 1 di bawahnya. Ia melepas sarung tangannya dan memasukkan sebuah pola untuk membuka kunci ponsel menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

**Ino**

_Sakura, aku memiliki tiket workshop membuat cokelat tapi aku tak bisa hadir. Bagaimana kalau kau menggantikanku?_

Sakura menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sekelebat wajah teman kuliahnya itu menghantui pikirannya. Ino merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh di California. Perusahaannya memproduksi cokelat batangan yang dijumpai di minimarket atau mesin _snack _yang biasanya ada di trotoar. Perusahaan ini juga dikabarkan hendak menjalin kerjasama dengan Sasuke Uchiha untuk memproduksi cokelat berkelas dengan rasa manis khas perusahaan dan bentuk elegan khas Sang Uchiha.

Jemarinya meloncat-loncat di atas layar benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya.

**Ino**

_Sudah kuduga kau pasti mau. Acaranya besok pagi di St. Barbara ballroom_. _Tiketnya akan kuberi besok pagi sebelum aku berangkat ke Finlandia. Kita bertemu di depan gedung jam delapan. Bye~_

Sakura memasukkan ponselnya setelah membaca balasan dari Ino. Kini ia merogoh saku celana hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci bergantungan huruf S dan bunga Sakura yang terbuat dari karet.

Aroma semerbak khas ruangan perempuan langsung memasuki indera penciumannya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia segera berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan secangkir cokelat panas untuk dirinya sendiri. Cokelat yang dipakai hanyalah cokelat murah yang kemarin dibelinya dan tersisa setengah batang yang disimpannya di kulkas kecil di dapur. Ia segera memanaskan cokelat itu agar mencair, memberi sedikit campuran air dan gula agar cokelat mendapatkan cokelat panas satu cangkir penuh—meskipun tidak terlalu kental, setidaknya rasa khas cokelat itu masih terasa dalam minumannya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dari anyaman rotan di dekat jendela apartemennya. Jalanan kota California kini terlihat mulai ramai dengan orang-orang melangkah cepat di trotoar tanpa peduli tubuh mereka bertabrakan sedikit dan bersenggolan dengan orang lain.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang cokelat-cokelat mungil yang berjejer di dalam kaca etalase kembali menghantuinya. Ia bahkan sudah merasa candu hanya dengan melihat penampilannya saja. Uang bulanannya pun sangatlah sayang apabila digunakan untuk membeli secuil cokelat mewah itu. Hingga khayalannya tiba pada si pembuat cokelat yang sempat bersinggungan tatapan dengannya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan kuat dan menggelengkan kepala. Cangkir yang dipegangnya sedikit bergoyang menimbulkan riak air di atas permukaan cokelatnya. Sakura segera menyesap cokelatnya tanpa mempedulikan lidahnya yang hampir terbakar karena cokelat itu masih terlalu pnas untuk dinikmati.

.

.

.

_Terkadang sesuatu dapat membuatmu candu meskipun kau tak pernah merasakannya, barang menyentuhnya sedikitpun._

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura menatap gelisah selembar tiket berwarna kuning keemasan yang disodorkan Ino padanya. Tangannya yang bersembunyi di balik mantel abu-abu tuanya itu masih ragu-ragu menerima tiket itu. Itu adalah tike VIP _workshop _membuat cokelat yang harganya sepuluh ribu dollar yang dengan mudah Ino berikan kepadanya.

"Ambillah, tak apa. Aku harus menghadiri pemakaman Paman Asuma di Findlandia, itu lebih penting." Gadis berambut pirang itu kembali menyodorkan tiketnya.

Sakura dengan ragu mengambil kertas sepanjang sepuluh centimeter itu. Ia tersenyum canggung, "Terima kasih. Tapi sejujurnya, menurutku ini sangat berlebihan, Ino."

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya. "Anggap saja ini salah satu hadiah Natal yang kuberikan lebih cepat." Ino melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya. "Aku harus pergi atau aku akan ketinggalan penerbangan."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hati-hati." Ia melambai ketika mobil hitam mengkilap yang dinaiki Ino mulai berjalan meninggalkan _St. Barbara_. Ia menghela nafas pelan, menatap huruf-huruf berukuran besar yang terbuat dari besi berlapis kuningan itu.

Ia segera memasuki _ballroom_ setelah sempat diminta tiket _workshop_. Ia memberikan pada petugas yang berjaga, lalu mencari kursi yang terdapat nama Ino Yamanaka di sandarannya. Ia terkesiap ketika bangku yang dicarinya berada di deretan depan. Tidak seperti kursi biasa, deretan paling depan disediakan sofa empuk berwarna cokelat, mungkin benar-benar khusus VIP.

Sakura segera mengambil tempat duduk, menunggu acara dimulai dengan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya seperti orang yang terasingkan, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, tak mengenal seorangpun dan juga tak berani memulai pembicaraan apapun dengan siapapun.

_Workshop _itu dibuka tiga puluh menit kemudian oleh seorang pria berbaju putih khas koki dengan rambut berwarna perak dan masker menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu mempersilahkan para peserta _workshop _untuk mencicipi cokelat-cokelat produksi _Uchiha's Coffe Shop._ Meskipun kita mengambil seluruh cokelat, itupun rasanya tidak sampai menutupi biaya untuk mengikuti _workshop_. Lagipula, entah kenapa cokelat khas dari toko itu mampu membuat pelanggannya kenyang hanya dengan memakan tiga butir cokelat mereka, anehnya cokelat yang pernah diberitakan di _Daily Mails UK _ini dikabarkan tidak mengandung lemak jenuh sebanyak cokelat-cokelat lainnya, jadi tidak terlalu membuat seseorang menjadi gemuk.

Sakura menatap tumpukan cokelat yang diletakkan di wadah aluminium dengan nama dari masing-masing cokelat tersebut. Matanya tertarik pada sebuah cokelat dengan tulisan _Sadness and Sorrow_ di bagian depan wadahnya. Tertarik dengan nama cokelat tersebut, Sakura mengambil sebuah, lalu menggigitnya dengan perlahan.

Mata gadis berambut _pink _ini terbuka lebar ketika impuls rasa dari potongan cokelat tersebut dikirim ke otaknya. Cokelat itu...

Benar-benar pahit.

Sama seperti judulnya yang terkesan menggambarkan pahitnya hidup.

.

Sakura hanya mencicipi satu cokelat di antara lima belas cokelat yang disediakan. Tentu saja ada cokelat yang jauh lebih enak dari cokelat yang dicicipinya tadi. Namun setelah ia mencoba cokelat yang benar-benar pahit dan pekat rasanya itu, ia menjadi kehilangan semangat untuk mencicipi cokelat secara cuma-cuma itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, seluruh peserta _workshop _diajak ke ruangan praktik. Di sana terdapat berjejer-jejer meja untuk mereka belajar membuat cokelat, dengan sebuah panggung untuk salah satu chef tersebut memberi instruksi dan mempraktikkannya.

Sakura memakai celemek yang disediakan di atas meja, kemudian mengikat rambutnya dengan karet kecil di pergelangan tangannya. Ia memakai topi yang biasanya dipakai para chef. Ia bersiap mengmbil batangan cokelatnya ketika suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Kuman di tangan dapat mempengaruhi kualitas masakan, Nona."

Sakura menoleh dengan sebal. Di sampingnya, pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berdiri dengan angkuh seolah meremehkan kemampuannya. Memang kemampuan Sakura sangat jauh bila dibandingkan dengan si Bungsu Uchiha ini. Sama saja dengan membandingkan rakyat jelata dengan presiden. Terlalu jauh.

Gadis ini berjalan ke wastafel di pojok ruangan, mencuci tangannya dengan sabun dan menggosoknya dengan kasar. Setelah bilas, ia kembali ke tempatnya. Pria itu sudah pergi berkeliling ke peserta _workshop_ lain.

Seorang chef yang bertugas mempraktikkan memulai acaranya. Ia mengambil sebuah parang berbentuk persegi panjang yang amat tipis. "Potong batangan cokelat yang ada pada meja Anda sekalian dengan tipis." Dengan mudahnya chef itu memotong batangan cokelatnya setipis kertas sehingga membuat irisan cokelat itu melengkung ketika sudah diiris.

Sakura merengut sebal, ia yang tak terbiasa memasak itu memotong cokelat selebar satu centimeter, sangat jauh dibandingkan chef itu yang mungkin hanya satu milimeter. Dengan geram karena tak kunjung bisa memotong tipis cokelat itu, ia segera saja memotong cokelat itu dengan cepat dan tak beraturan. Lagipula bentuk akhir cokelat ini juga tidak tergantung dari pemotongannya, kan?

Chef itu memasukkan seluruh irisan cokelat ke dalam panci tebal di sebelahnya. "Setelah itu panaskan cokelat sampai meleleh, masukkan mentega sedikit. Waktu pemanasan tergantung seberapa tebal cokelatnya, maka dari itu tadi saya buat tipis-tipis.

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak sabaran. Waktunya pastilah lebih lama untuk melelehkan cokelat ini secara merata. Ia pun mengaduk-aduk cokelat tersebut sampai ke permukaan panci yang tegak agar cokelat yang tebal cepat meleleh seperti irisan yang tipis.

"Bagian pinggirnya kering." Sakura cemberut ketika suara si sombong yang sok bisa itu kembali terdengar. Sebenarnya bukan sok bisa, tapi dia memang bisa. Tapi bisakah ia tidak perlu pamer dan sok memperbaiki kesalahan setiap orang?

Sakura semakin kesal ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba merebut sendok kayu yang digunakannya untuk mengaduk cokelat. Tangan besarnya meraih mangkuk mentega dan memasukkan olahan dari susu sapi itu sedikit ke dalam panci, lalu memasukan sedikit air agar cokelat itu tidak mengeras, lalu mengaduknya sampai rata.

Cokelat itu meleleh sempurna berkat bantuan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu menuangkan lelehan cokelat di panci ke dalam cetakan cokelat.

Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada ketika seluruh tugas—lebih tepatnya hal yang harusnya dikerjakan olehnya—malah diambil alih oleh Sasuke. Ia memandangi tingkah Sasuke yang benar-benar berhati-hati seakan tak ingin setetespun yang tumpah atau tidak masuk dengan tepat ke cetakan.

"Remukkan _almond_nya." Titah Sasuke setelah dirinya selesai menuangkan cokelat ke dalam cetakan.

Sakura dengan kesal mengambil beberapa kacang _almond_, lalu mengambil parang dan mencincang _almond _tersebut secara asal.

"Bodoh!"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba di belakangnya dan memegangi parang yang ada di tangannya. Ia mengarahkan parang itu ke kacang dan menidurkannya, lalu menekan bagian pipih lebar parang itu, membuat _almond_ yang ada di bawahnya remuk.

"Untuk apa kau membantuku?" dadanya berdegup kencang ketika ia baru sadar kalau punggungnya menempel di dada Sasuke, sementara tangan mereka bersentuhan karena Sasuke membantunya meremukkan _almond_.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyia-nyiakan _workshop_ mahal ini meskipun kau pengganti Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke ketika pemuda itu hendak mengangkat parangnya. Ia menarik tangannya dan menyingkir. "Ya, aku tahu aku hanya ada di sini untuk menggantikan Ino. Tapi tak perlu kau menghinaku karena aku tak dapat mengikuti _workshop _ini tanpa bantuannya." Sakura melepas celemek dan topi yang dikenakannya. "Terima kasih bantuannya, Tuan Angkuh dan Sombong." Ia membantingnya ke lantai setelah berkata dengan sinis pada Sasuke. Gadis ini berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar _ballroom_, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap aneh ke arahnya.

Ia tahu, ia benci seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Dari fisiknya, sifatnya, bahkan cokelat yang dibuatnya.

Setidaknya Sasuke berhasil membuat penilaiannya terhadap cokelat menurun drastis.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dengan sengaja menutup hidungnya ketika ia melewati toko menyebalkan itu. Kejadian kemarin tidak dapat begitu saja dilupakannya. Ia menghindari wangi-wangi yang enak yang tersuguh untuknya, ia berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya yang tak jauh dari sini.

"Hei!"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Dirinya begitu merutuki kenapa nasibnya begitu sial. Ia kembali menghadap depan dan seolah tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih memanggilnya. Pemuda itu tak mengenakan seragam chefnya, ia mengenakan pakaian _casual _yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pemuda biasa.

Ia masih megetahui bahwa Sasuke terus mengikutinya ke apartemennya. Sakura menaiki tangga untuk menuju apartemennya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat agar membuat jarak lebih jauh dari pemuda itu dan pada akhirnya membuat pemuda itu menyerah. Dugaannya salah, pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu mengikutinya sampai ke depan pintu apartemen.

Sebelum memasukkan _password_ untuk membuka apartemen, Sakura dengan kesal berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya dengan perasaan kesal yang memuncak. "Apa tak ada hal yang dapat kaulakukan selain membuntutiku?!" pertanyaan ketus itu terucap, sementara Sasuke masih memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Souvenir _workshop_mu ketinggalan, Nona." Sasuke menjinjing sebuah kantong plastik berisi kotak berwarna _cream_ dengan pita cokelat yang melilitnya.

Sakura mendengus keras lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau hanya itu keperluanmu, kurasa sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Aku akan memastikan kalau ini tidak berakhir di tong sampah."

"Bedebah sialan!" umpat Sakura dengan berapi-api. Ia berbalik dan memasukkan _password_ apartemennya. "Terserah apa katamu." Ia segera melenggang masuk, membiarkan Sasuke yang kini entah hendak berbuat apa.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura. Ia melihat-lihat sekilas kondisi apartemen gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun ini. Apartemen yang sederhana dan nyaman, itulah kalimat yang dapat mendeskripsikan ruangan ini. _Wallpaper _klasik berwarna cokelat terang dengan motif yang seragam melapisi dinding kayu apartemen Sakura. Beberapa bagian lantai kayu ini berderit ketika ditapaki, membuatnya terkesan seperti ruangan kuno yang benar-benar klasik dan masih jauh dari sentuhan era modern dalam arsitekturnya. Tak jauh beda dengan perabotan yang ada di dalam apartemen. Terbuat dari kayu, rata-rata berwarna cokelat terang dan tentunya terbilang kuno.

Pemuda ini meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di atas meja makan berbentuk bundar denganlapisan kaca di atasnya. Ia beralih pada dapur Sakura sembari menunggu gadis itu berganti baju di dalam kamar pribadinya.

Sasuke menarik gagang lemari pendingin berwarna abu-abu yang hanya setinggi dada itu. Didapatinya sebuah cokelat batangan yang ada di mesin _snack _di minimarket ada di dalamnya. Pemuda itu mengambilnya dan membawanya. Ia mengambil talenan dan pisau milik Sakura, kemudian mengiris-iris tipis cokelat itu, amat persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya ketika ia membuat cokelat-cokelat yang dijual di toko miliknya.

"Hei! Sedang apa kau?!" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu sednag menggunakan piranti masaknya. Tak mendapat jawaban, ia memilih mendekat. "Apa yang kaulakukan dengan cokelatku?" kedua tangan Sakura menopang pada meja dapur yang terbuat dari semen dan menyatu dengan dinding.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya merespon dengan jawaban ambigu. Ia mengambil sebuah panci kecil, meletakannya di atas kompor listrik dan menyalakan apinya. Beberapa menit kemudian dimasukkannya seluruh potongan cokelat batangan itu. Ia mengaduknya dengan sudip. Melihat Sakura yang hanya menganggur dan hanya memperhatikan dirinya, ia pun angkat bicara. "Ambil dua cangkir."

Sakura mendecak dan berkacak pinggang, tapi perintah Sasuke itu dilakukannya jua. Dua cangkir putih diletakkannya di atas meja. Ia hanya terus memperhatikan Tangan Sasuke dengan lihai mengaduk cokelat yang sudah mencair itu. Ia sedikit menjauh menghindari hawa panas ketika Sasuke hendak menuangkan cokelat cair itu ke dalam cangkir yang ada di depannya.

Sasuke meletakkan segala peralatan masak milik Sakura itu di baki cucian piring. Ia lalu mengambil secangkir cokelat yang dibuatnya. Lalu menyesapnya sedikit, menikmati dan mengamati rasa yang tersuguhkan dari cokelat murah itu.

Sakura memilih untuk menikmati cokelat panasnya seraya bersandar di meja makan dan sebelah tangannya menopang berat badannya. Ia menyesap sedikit cokelatnya. "Hei, tumben sekali kau tidak bekerja di tokomu. Bukankah tempat itu selalu ramai?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah gadis yang terpaut jarak beberapa meter darinya. "_Refreshing_."

Sakura merengut setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, "Kenapa masih banyak orang aneh di dunia ini?" ucapnya seolah-olah bertanya pada Tuhan untuk menyindir Sasuke. "Untuk apa ada hari Minggu kalau tidak kaugunakan untuk _refreshing_."

Sasuke menyesap cokelatnya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura menghela nafas. Benar juga, mungkin ia terlalu mencampuri urusan kehidupan Sasuke. Ia melirik kotak pemberian Sasuke, lalu mengambilnya. Setelah membuka simpul pita itu, ia segera saja menarik penutup kotaknya. Kotak itu berisi sepuluh butir cokelat berwarna hitam pekat dengan hiasan sedikit gula halus dan sebutir kacang di atasnya. Tangan kanan gadis ini mengambils salah satunya, kemudian menggigitinya sedikit.

"Uhuk..." Sakura tak sempat mengunyah cokelat buatan Sang Uchiha, di bibirnya masih tersisa sedikit potongan cokelat yang menempel. "Kau gila! Cokelat ini benar-benar pahit!" Sakura meletakkan kotak cokelat itu di atas mejanya.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Tatapan tajamnya tertuju pada sekotak cokelat pemberiannya itu. Ia semakin mendekat hingga terpaut jarak selangkah dengan Sakura, sementara gadis itu mundur hingga hampir duduk di atas meja untuk membuat jarak lebih dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke menatap tajam kedua mata sebening batu _emerald _itu. "_Sadness and Sorrow._"

Pupil gadis ini membesar. "A-Aku pernah mencoba cokelat itu." Gadis ini menatap sekali lagi cokelat-cokelat berwarna gelap itu. "Apa kau tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa cokelatmu agar kau tahu dimana letak kekurangannya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia kembali menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam membuat gadis itu merasa risih. "Benarkah sepahit itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau kau mau tahu—" matanya melebar, sesuatu yang kenyal itu mendarat di bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Menyapu basah permukaannya. Pipinya merona ketika Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya. Seperti ada sebuah sengatan listrik statis menerjang tubuhnya yang membuatnya tak dapat bergerak untuk menghentikannya, justru seperti melumpuhkan alat geraknya dan membuat wajahnya semakin memanas.

Sasuke menjilati bibir bawah gadis di depannya. Cokelat yang tersisa dilahapnya begitu saja. Lidahnya bermain dengan lembut, menjilati pangkal bibir gadis itu dan membuat mulut Sakura terbuka sedikit. Ia tidak memaksa Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya, ia hanya terus menjilati bibir gadis itu dan menunggu respon dari Sakura.

Sakura terengah-engah dengan tertahan, ia yang hanya diam dan tak mersepon tingkah Sasuke justru merasa semakin lelah. Kepalany hampir saja menunduk kelau saja tangan kanan pemuda itu tidak menelusup ke sela-sela rambutnya dan menopang kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan lidah pemuda itu mulai bergerak memasuki rongga mulutnya dan terus berusaha menekan atau membelit lidahnya. Sakura mendorong lidah pemuda Uchiha itu agar keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Entah kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya telah duduk nyaman di atas meja makannya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya ketika dirasanya ia butuh pasokan oksigen. Ia menatap sayu Sakura yang kelelahan dan menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap balik dirinya. Tangan pemuda ini bergerak, meraih dagu gadis itu agar ia mendongak. "_Are you alright?"_

Sasuke dengan jelas dapat melihat rona merah yang terpoles di pipi sang gadis. Bibir merah gadis itu terlihat mengkilap dan sedikit bengkak. Seulas rona tipis terpoles di pipi sang pemuda ketika ia menyadari bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Sakura adalah akibat perbuatannya yang dengan seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertama gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk dengan pelan. "Ku-kurasa—"

"Habiskan cokelat itu, besok aku akan ke sini." Sasuke berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sakura yang maish duduk di atas meja makan.

'Tunggu!" Sakura menarik lengan pemuda itu. "Jika kau kembali besok dengan sekotak cokelat pahit ini, aku takkan memakannya." Nyalinya sedikit menciut ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, tapi siapa yang sanggup menghabiskan cokelat pahit ini setiap hari. Mungkin satu butir saja sudah cukup, bagaimana dengan sepuluh?

Tak mendapat respon dari pemuda yang masih memandanginya dengan tajam, Skaura akhirnya mencoba berbicara. "Mungkin kau bisa membawakanku buah _cherry _yang umm..." Sakura memandang lantai apartemennya sejenak untuk berpikir cokelat apa yang diinginkannya, "mungkin dilapisi cokelat Belgia yang ditaburi kacang kenari yang telah dihancurkan. Lalu aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya kau melakukannya, tapi pada akhirnya cokelat itu akan mengeras pada buah _cherry _itu dan akan terlihat mengkilap." Sakura sebenarnya hanya asal bicara untuk mendeskripsikan seperti apa rupa cokelat yang diinginkannya. Tanpa ia duga, pemuda di depannya itu menyeringai.

"_Chery Blossom_." Sasuke menyebutkan nama untuk cokelat yang ada dalam bayangan Sakura. "Mungkin setahun lagi kau dapat bekerja di dapur pribadiku." Sasuke memajukan badannya dan mengecup singkat dahi gadis itu. "Hanya bersamaku." Tanpa salam perpisahan, pemuda itu segera berjalan keluar dari apartemen Sakura, mengabaikan gadis berambut _pink _yang masih menatap punggungnya itu.

Setidaknya persepsinya terhadap seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedikit membaik setelah tahu sedikit karakter asli pemuda itu. Sakura masih sibuk memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. Apa ia akan menjadi pekerja di sana, atau...

.

.

.

.

.

menjadi istri Sasuke, sehingga dapat memasuki dapur pribadi yang penuh rahasia resep cokelat terbaik di California?

Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sesuatu akan terasa lebih istimewa, menarik dan tetap misterius bila kita tidak merasakannya. Sehingga membuat kita terus berfantasi tentang bagaimana rasanya bila kita menyentuhnya hingga tiba saatnya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

Fiksi ini saya buat untuk merayakan 1st anniversary saya dan untuk ulang tahun seseorang yang ada di Eropa sana. Makin sukses ya sekolahnya, jadi cowok jangan bandel, rajin-rajin main bola biar jadi pesepakbola... :*

Setahun sudah saya bergelut di dunia FFn. Curhat ya, seluk beluk selama saya di FFn.  
Suka dukanya ada di FFN ini, mungkin suka karena ternyata masih ada yang menghargai karya saya meskipun dia nge-Flame. Dukanya itu, ketika mood saya benar-benar jelek dan malas lanjutin Fic, dan hal yang paling nyebelin itu ketika ada reader songong yang seenaknya nebak jalan cerita, nentuin pairing akhir, atau apapun itu. Pokoknya nggak suka sama yang Sok Tahu.

Mint to Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
